the third ravemaster
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when the rave stones and master are needed again to battle the revived shadowstones/ dark brings . warning not like anime is the mature version will have blood maybe minor cursing and some lemons/sex scenes you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The third rave master

Authors note: I Mr. grim jaw don't own Naruto or rave master Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and rave master belongs to Hiro Mashima they are the genius behind they two epic anime. and yes I know finish my other two I am fishing up a Jinchuurikis as we speak I am going to publish this and the enslaved Kunoichi's remade version and put them on hold after and I am also going to finish heart of a cheating blonde to that's my next priority after a Jinchuurikis life.

Minato was running thou trees to flee from cloud ninja he spots a huge temple he enters it and looks around it was a old temple he then saw a stature of a young man.

He had spiky hair and a giant sword over his head it had a huge blade and a small hilt and had a music note on the blade with a small sword in it.

The next one had sort brown hair and had a great body on her she had a tonfa blaster and a staff united with the sword Minato then looked around and saw a little sword on a table in a holder.

Right by it was something frozen in ice he could not tell what It was he then turned around and saw a sword he pulled it out and a hologram showed up were the sword was.

It was the young man from the statue he then cleared his throat and said. "Hello you must be the next rave master my name is Haru Glory." then out of no were came a shaking little snowman looking creature on Minato's shoulder he turned his head and remained calm. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Oh hey Plue, that's Plue the rave Bearer so please let me continue you are to be the next rave " Haru was interrupted when Minato felt Kakashi special kunai being thrown he then took the sword and rave stone and Plue and teleported to his teams location.

He appeared with the decaforce sword on his back with Plue on his shoulder he handed Plue to Rin and drew the decaforce sword and put the rave stone in he used his flying thunder god Jutsu with the decaforce sword he then used explosion and it made a path of explosions and blew up all the cloud ninja

And then the decaforce sword broke.

Several years later in Konoha Minato was now Hokage and married to his girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki and they had a son named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Hey dad how long have we had Plue?" His son questioned with big puppy dog eyes.

"It's been a long time son." Minato said with a smile looking down and Naruto as he just rubbed Naruto's blonde hair then there was a loud crash noise heard outside of the leaf Minato looked in the diction of the sound and the teleported to the site.

A man with a mask and a cloak on had a sword that looked just like the decaforce sword. "I am here to destroy the leaf!"

"I can't let you do that." Minato took out his special kunai and swung his kunai at the enemy.

The masked man dodged and then used dark explosion on Minato he blew up and hit the ground then the guy stabbed Minato and the masked man. "This is what the new rave masters got?" Minato should have listed to that hologram.

17 years later.

Now a 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a Chunin ninja on his day off playing with Plue, Plue then went inside and got the decaforce sword and ran in the woods with it.

Naruto followed for hours Intel they reached the temple of rave master Haru their the hologram of Haru came back on " as I was saying you're the third rave master after I defeated the endless Sage Pendragon had a vision and told me that the dark brings and endless will return to this world so I hide the decaforce sword and scatted the Rave stones ".

Naruto looked at it the sword looked like it was in good condition to him Haru then said "Let me start 150 years ago a man Named Shiba was the first rave master".

"You see a War broke out between two kingdom's the kingdom of rare groove and the kingdom of Symphonia and Shiba joined the army and meet lady Resha." then a young Shiba appeared beside a beautiful girl with short brown hair and brown eyes a body to kill for.

Then Haru finished. "50 years later I became the second and ended the war now this is a heavy bourdon on your shoulders and great responsibility I wish you good luck." Haru then just vanished right in front Naruto who then returned to the leaf.

When Naruto got back he could already see his mother Kushina who was waiting outside their house with a pissed off look on her face."Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze where were you!?" Naruto then put his head down and went up stares to his room.

And then wrote a letter and then put it by his bed and left out his window with Plue in toe he headed for the gates of the leaf to start his journey .

Kushina came back in the room and found the note it said

Dear mom Plue and I are going to start our journey to save the world I promise I will return your son Naruto.

Kushina had tears in her eyes and she yelled. "You're going to get a spanking when you get back young man!" Kushina yelled but smiled a little as she looked out the window. "Just come back to me safe my son."

Naruto then sneezed and looked over at Plue with a smile. "Plue looks like mom found the note we left her." While in the shadows a pair of root Anbu Ninja were keeping an eye on Kushina home and had seen that Naruto left his home, and once they saw Naruto leave the house they just contacted Danzo with a radio. "Lord Danzo we found the decaforce sword and the new rave master"

Danzo just smiled at this knowing he would so have all he wanted. "Request him to join us." Danzo replied all the while smiling.

Then the two Anbu appeared in fount of Naruto and said "Rave master join us?" Naruto had a bad feeling that this two weren't good guys so he drew the decaforce sword "What if I don't?"

"Then we take you by force if need be." The first Anbu said as they looked at Naruto.

They saw Naruto draw the sword the Anbu took out kunai and charged at them Naruto punched one and he coughed up blood and he was knocked out Naruto the swung the decaforce sword and yelled "explosion!" and hit the others head and on contact his head blew up and blood and brain mater went ever were.

Naruto was covered in blood so he went on and found a river and got clean and then left with Plue to stay at an inn for the night.

They got their room it was small and only one bed Naruto fixed some ramen and ate it while Plue ate a lolly pop Naruto then looked at the main piece of the rave and said "Wow this thing as power."

Naruto then went to sleep with Plue the next morning Naruto got up and Plue was gone Naruto got dressed very quickly and paid the inn keeper and ran to look for his buddy he ran down the road and saw Plue being petted by a guy with long black hair and black eyes.

The guy was seating on a giant rock with a tall guy beside him with a giant sword and blue skin he looked like a Shark then the black haired man gave a smirk and said" you must be the rave master" .

The man said "my name is Itachi Uchiha." Naruto then drew the decaforce sword Itachi then took out his Anbu sword and on it was a dark bring and he used fire the fire wen to Naruto but he dogged.

But it came back and hit Naruto he was on fire he yelled "ahhhh it burns" he then got on the ground and started rolling Intel the fire was put out he then got on his feet and charged and yelled "explosion Itachi blocked with his Anbu sword and then smirked .

"You're good just like your father what your name?" Naruto had a shocked look on his face how could he fought his dad if he was dead? Naruto then replied.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze how do you know my father he died 17 years ago!?" Itachi then looked a t Kisame.

Itachi then just nodded as he just looked at Naruto even more. "We will meet again rave master." Naruto then gave a look of anger at the two.

"How do you know my father and what do you know about him!" Itachi and Kisame then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto went to Plue and they continued on their journey they walk and went in to a small village their they stared looking for the rave Plue sniffed the air and started following a trial.

"Have you found a rave stone buddy?" Naruto asked instead Naruto was led to a candy store Plue was on a barrel eating lolly pops and then Naruto took his wallet out and paid for the candy and took Plue and left.

Meanwhile the forces of darkness were gathering in a cave nine people gathered Itachi just looked over at the other members. "What dose Tobi want?" the others had cloaks on one voice sounded feminine saying. "We don't know Itachi he just told us to come here." then the masked man known as Tobi came in the room.

And he then said "My fellow members I am glad you came have anyone of you found the girl who can use Etherion?" he questioned all the Oracion six said nothing Intel a women said " no Tobi we have not found her".

But that's why one of them joined the Akatsuki he had orange hair sort and spiky and had ripples in his eyes his name was pain.

Pain then left and began his search for the girl who can use Etherion then a women said "wait up pain" she ran to catch up and started looking again.

Meanwhile

In a town at an Akatsuki bank an alarm went off and a man with black hair in the style of a chickens butt and black Cole eyes and pale skin was on a rope being lifted up in the air.

A man with red hair and it was spiky everywhere he had a tattoo on his head with the word love on it he said "Hey Sasuke ready to come up!" Sasuke then shook his head yes and he was lifted up.

"Thanks Gaara." Sasuke replied Sasuke then looked at the loot it was a lot of gold and dough "head back to the hideout." Sasuke ordered they headed back to a medium sized house.

It was red and had a black roof and they landed on the hello pad they unloaded the loot and stashed it in their huge volt then Sasuke and the Uchiha gang went in the building and began cooking dinner.

The gang ate and went to bed but Sasuke did not know what fate/destiny would throw at him.

Elsewhere in a small pub a girl was drinking a beer she looked at her pendent that she wished she could open it she had sort pink hair and jade green eyes her skin was a creamy pale color .

A guy come up to her and says. "Hey sexy lets go have some privet time." the pink haired girl looked disgusted at the man and at his comment she had a fitting tank top that revelled her stomach and had a red skirt she then reached for her tonfa blasters near her butt.

She pulled one out of its holster and said "Leave now or I will shoot!" the guy just stood there and she pulled the trigger and the guy fell she then paid for her beer and left the small pub.

She went to an inn and stayed she thought of who were her parents? And where she use to live? And who is she? The girl then took off her pendent and watched at it.

She then tried to open it but it would not open she then yelled and cursed at it to no but herself" why won't you damn thing open." she then threw it at the wall and fell asleep in her bed she did not know that destiny and fate would be knocking at her door very soon.

With Naruto and Plue

They put a tent up for the night and sleep in peach and quite.

The end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed chapter1 of the third rave master don't forget to read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains scene of attempted rape.

Chapter 2 The wondering pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl woke up the next morning got dressed and picked up the pendent and put it on her neck she then packed her stuff and left the room and began walking.

She paid her bill and started her journey again the girl walked she then stopped and seat on a rock for a moment to thank were to go.

She pulled out a map and looked at her location she was in the land of forests she got up and left the rock and walked for hours in the beautiful woods she then came across a bath house and decided to take a break.

She enters the bath house near the entrance was a toll booth and two guys in black cloaks and had red clouds on them she knew they were Akatsuki she paid and went in the changing room.

She got in the tub and put her tonfa blasters in the corner and began bathing two men came in and got in the tub. "Hey sweetie what's your name?" the girl did not answer.

Both men came closer to the pinky the guy who talked went right beside her and began stroking her inner thigh and began going near her vagina. "No! Stop stay away from me!" she yelled while fighting the man off and trying to reach her tonfa blasters".

Then her hand began to glow with the power of Etherion and she touched the guy who was trying to rape her he then began to disintegrating she then blasted the other guy a giant hole in his chest.

Then her head began to thump in pain "ah m….h head! She yelled out.

Flash back

She was at a candy store in a big city she was five a man with light pink hair he had tan skin and sideburns that end in a mustache. "Do you want gummy summoning Sakura." The five year old shook her head yes."

End of flash back.

The now known pink haired girl known as Sakura stumbled out of the tube and collected her tonfa blasters and cloths and began stumbling out of the bath house holding her head and grinding her teeth in pain. "Ahhh." she yelled at the top of her lungs and passed out on the road/trail.

Sakura woke up in a bed and in a cabin she looks around and sees a fire place with a fire in it and looks down and notices she wearing pajamas then there's a knock on the bed room door. "May I come in." said a voice of a man.

"Come in" Sakura said as man with long gray hair and was tall he had a green kimono on and a red vest he had soup in his hands. "Here you go he put the soup in Sakura's lap so what's your name young lady?"

Sakura just smiled as she answered the man. "My name is Sakura."

She began eating the soup the man had gave her and smiled at the young girl. "My name is Jiraiya and I am a hermit I live in these woods alone and I write books."

An hour later

After Sakura got done eating she went to get a book from the self she saw one and took it down and read the name out loud. "Make out paradise." she opened the first page and began reading.

Her face got as pink as her hair at the content of the book but she could not put it down the plot was great she laid on the bed continued to read it.

As she read she felt her body heat up wanting sexual enjoyment she looked around for something to put in her vagina.

She then started to dig through a table drawer and found a kunai knife and pulled her pants and underwear down and put it in her vagina she cut her self "Dame!" she yelled and threw the kunai it got wedged in the wood floor.

She began fingering herself and moaning Intel she saw an eye peep in crack of the door she stopped and pulled her underwear and pants up and went to the door.

And opened it Jiraiya fell she then got the book and threw it at him and stared beating him. "This is for making this dirty book your dirty old man!" she yells and then steps over him.

Grabs a tile and washrag and takes a cool shower her body cooled quickly and her sexual tension left her body she got out and Jiraiya had dinner ready they both ate a quite dinner.

Then Sakura went to bed and locked her door and shut her curtains then cheeked ever nuke and cranny of the room and then went to sleep.

The next morning Sakura got up dressed ate breakfast and thanked Jiraiya and then left his Cabin and looked for the road she passed out on she found it and began going to the capital.

Sakura walked for 4 days and she made it to the capital it was enormous theirs buildings big and different sizes and colors of buildings.

Sakura eyes widen at the size of the capital and site of people there was there were a lot of people in the streets Sakura walks up to the gate.

Meanwhile two ninja were waiting at the gates as Sakura stepped up to them as one asked. "Do you have any ID miss?"

Sakura only shock her head at this said. "No sir I don't." Sakura replied.

"Sorry Miss, but you can't come in." Sakura was going to leave, until she heard a voice.

"She can enter I will be her personal tour guide." He said as the guards then looked behind then as saw it was the leader's adoptive son.

"Yes lord Idate." Idate had them moved so they could let the Sakura in as she looked over to man and bowed.

Idate had black hair and black eyes, he had robes on that were light blue, he then looked over to Sakura and smile. "Anyway I am the governors adoptive son and it nice to meet you um what's your name Miss?"

Sakura looked impressed as she just smiled at him. "My name is Sakura."

She put out her hand and Idate shook her hand and he begun the tour and told her everything of eve very building he then took her to the mansion on top of the hill.

It was the biggest building in the capital then the duo walked to the mansion a butler opened the door. "Welcome home master Idate."

Idate then asked "Ling would you please see to it that Miss Sakura is taken to her chambers." Idate said with a smile as the butler nodded and took Sakura to her temporary bedroom.

It was big the room had a king sized bed and gigantic drawers and a massive bath room Sakura then left the room and began looking around.

She got lost and ended up in a dungeon there she saw a girl with long red hair and brown eyes in torn clothing at the bars of the cell "Please help us." She said with a horse voice.

Sakura eyes widened at the shock of the girl Sakura bent down at the cell. "What's your name?" Sakura wisped the girl then said

"My name is Tayuya." she began to cough weakly as Sakura took out her canteen and gave it to the girl she began to drink.

"Thank you Miss." Tayuya said Intel a laugh was herd echoing threw out the dungeon. "I see you know my dark little secret my cherry blouse." Sakura then gave a degusted look at Idate.

Sakura was shocked at this and even confused at what was going on as he seemed like such a nice person when she meet him. "Your bastard what are you going to do with all the girls/women?" Sakura said in a pissed off and disgusted manner.

"They were the ones who refused to be my girlfriends/wife's and you will be my girlfriend/wife" then two guards came up behind Sakura and took her to the dinner table.

Sakura then said at the table "I will never be your girlfriend/wife!" then food was put on the table right in front of her "eat" said Idate

Sakura pushed the food way. "I would whether die then be your girlfriend/wife!" Sakura got up and was going to leave Intel she felt surge of electric go through her body she yelled in pain "Ahhh." she then clasped to the floor unconscious.

An hour later

Sakura woke up in the dungeon with her hand bound over her head she struggled. "Ahhh let me down!" her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

There was Idate just giving a evil smirk. "Now I will break you." He said in a sinister voice he then began wiping Sakura she yelled in pain then she blacked out once again.

Once he had left Sakura alone a bright aura came from Sakura her eyes opened and they were a dull lifeless jade green color then a voice said that was not Sakura's. "I can seat you all free." She said and then much too all the girls shock then a ball of light was formed it was Etherion.

She then threw it and demolished all the locks and all the girls broke the door and ran out of the mansion, Sakura then blacked out again Tayuya saw this and picked Sakura up and was leaving.

Intel Idate stopped them and said "You two are staying with me." Tayuya then took a flute out of her pocket and placed the unconscious Sakura on her back and began playing it.

"What are you going to do play us a tune?" Asked Idate in tell he could not move and his arms her melting "oh god my arms what are you doing to me to you bitch " He yelled at Tayuya.

Tayuya then stopped and Idate went crazy over losing all the girls that he had and would make sure that Sakura would pay for this, Tayuya on the other hand just ran fast and got Sakura off the hill and in to a building that was abandon.

A/N end of chapter 2 read and review please


End file.
